


Our Little Kitty

by Volleyballfan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fukurodani Kageyama Tobio, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Possessive Kenma Kozume, Possessive Kuroo Tetsurou, Possessive Sex, Shower Sex, Spoiled Kageyama Tobio, Top Kozume Kenma, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Vampire Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballfan/pseuds/Volleyballfan
Summary: When Tobio goes to this training camp, he never thought he would fall in love. But the first night he had to fall in love with the captain and setter of Nekoma. Turns out they feel the same way and court him before the training camp. When they manage to court him, Tobio ends up having them wrap around his little finger.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. The First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's training camp and the first team Fukurodani has to play against is Nekoma. After the practice match, Tobio is stretching when the setter from Nekoma comes over and starts talking to him. Later that day during lunch, Tobio is sitting with Kenma when the captain of Nekoma comes over and sits with them and starts talking to Tobio as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

"Hey Tobio, can you do me a favor?" Keiji asks Tobio who was stretching. 

Tobio stands up and face one of his best friend. 

"Yes," Tobio says. 

"Thanks, and when Nekoma gets here, can you go get them and take them to their rooms, everything you need I have already sent to you," Keiji says smiling. 

"Okay thanks," Tobio says grabbing his phone and jacket. 

Tobio walks to the meeting spot and see the Nekoma players standing around their bus. Tobio's eyes land on their captain and setter and feels his heart pound against his chest when they lock eyes with him. 

"Nekoma, welcome to the training camp," Tobio says walking up to them. 

They greet him as well and he feels hard stares from the captain and setter. 

"I hope you guys enjoy this week, and today we will have a free day since you all might just wanna rest today, so if you guys have no questions then please follow me to your rooms, and you guys will be partnered up so please pick a partner before we head to your rooms," Tobio says sweetly. 

Everyone partners up but the stares never leave so Tobio locks eyes with them as well. Tobio feels like he has butterflies in his stomach so he has to look away from the two older boys. 

"Okay if you guys have your roommate please follow me then," Tobio says recomposing himself. 

He leads Nekoma to their rooms and see Keiji with Sejoh and Koutarou with Shiratorizawa. Tobio shows everyone to their room before he meets up with Akinori. 

"Hey Tobs," Akinori says putting his ball up. 

"Hey, I need to tell you something," Tobio says. 

"What's up?" Akinori asks. 

"I think I have fallen in love with the captains and setter from Nekoma," Tobio says biting his bottom lip. 

"Damn that was fast but I'm happy for you," Akinori says smiling. 

They hear voices approaching the gym so they turn around in time to see Keiji, Koutarou, Tetsurou, and Kenma walking into the gym. 

"Oh hey guys, we just gonna practice, do you guys wanna join?" Koutarou asks. 

"Sure," Tobio says shrugging his shoulders. 

"I can't, I'm gonna hunt down and certain libero and kick his for ditching me," Akinori says as he grabs his bag. 

"Have fun," Tobio says. 

"Oh I will," Akinori says before he leaves the gym. 

Keiji and Kenma walks to Tobio and wait for the two captains. 

"I call Tobio on my team," Tetsurou says. 

"I'm gonna sit out and watch," Kenma says. 

"Then I'm with Koutarou," Keiji says. 

So they go to their spot and spend an hour practicing before going for supper.

* * *

The next day at practice, the first team Fukurodani has to play is no other than Nekoma. 

"Damn, and my body still hurts from last night," Tobio says resting his hands on his knees. 

"Well if you didn't keep slamming down on the ground, you wouldn't be sore," Koutarou argues playfully. 

"If you didn't hit the ball so hard then I wouldn't have to go chase after the ball," Tobio argues back playfully. 

"Okay you two, time to start," Akinori says with a smile. 

Nekoma beats them and they won the rest of the matches with the other teams. 

* * *

Tobio is stretching when he hears foot steps. So he turns his head and see Kenma walking up to him and sitting beside him. 

"I have to admit, you're very good at setting," Kenma says with a small smile. 

"Thanks, I practice a lot with my grandad before he passed away and I guess I never wanted to give up cause I love setting and volleyball," Tobio says with a small smile. 

"That's adorable," Kenma says scooting closer to Tobio. 

They sit there for a few minutes stretching and talk. 

"Hey sit me with during supper, I want to talk to you more," Kenma says. 

"Okay, I will, do you, possibly wanna, hang out though?" Tobio asks looking down. 

"As in right now?" Kenma asks. 

Tobio nods his head and doesn't look up at Kenma. 

"Of course come on, we can play my game or can watch me play my game if you want," Kenma says. 

"I'll watch, I'm not good at games," Tobio says with a shy smile. 

"You have a cute smile and eyes," Kenma blurts out. 

"Thanks, you have a nice smile and hair," Tobio says with a blush. 

"Thanks, now come on and we can go to my room," Kenma says standing up. 

Tobio stands up and let Kenma lead him to his room.

* * *

When supper rolls around Kenma and Tobio walks into the cafeteria talking. Kenma keeps making Tobio giggles which causes Kenma to smile. 

"Yo Kenma, can I join you two for supper?" Testurou asks. 

"Of course Kuroo-Senpai," Tobio says. 

"Thanks, and you don't have to be so formal with me, you can just call me Tetsurou or Tetsu," Testurou says with a smile. 

"Okay, then you can call me Tobio or Tobs, or whatever you're comfortable with," Tobio says with a smile. 

The three boys get their food and goes to a corner table where no one is at. They sit around each other and start talking once again. 

"You know you're very good at setting," Tetsurou says. 

"Thanks and like I told Kenma, I used to practice with my grandad before he passed away but didn't give up since I liked volleyball and setting," Tobio says. 

"That is adorable," Tetsurou says resting his chin in his hand. 

"That what I told him," Kenma says. 

Tobio blushes and stares at Testurou before he speaks. 

"Hey Tetsu, can we practice together tonight after supper?" Tobio asks. 

"I would love to," Tetsurou says excitedly. 

"I'm coming with you guys," Kenma says crossing his arms across his chest. 

"So are we," Koutarou says sitting down beside Testurou. 

"If that okay with you Tobs," Keiji says sitting on the other side of Tobio. 

"Of course it is," Tobio says smiling. 

So they finish eating and goes to the gym for more practice. 


	2. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio connects more with Kenma and Tetsurou throughout the week.
> 
> The second day Koutarou and Keiji talks to Kenma and Tetsurou/Kenma and Tetsurou talks about their feelings towards Tobio/Tobio tells Keiji and Koutarou his feelings about Kenma and Tetsurou
> 
> The third day in training camp, Kenma makes the first move
> 
> The fourth day in training camp Tetsurou makes the second move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

The next day when Kenma and Tetsurou sits down for breakfast, Keiji, Koutarou, and Tobio joins them.

"We need to talk to you two," Keiji says leaning back in his seat and crosses his arms across his chest. 

"Uh oh, you guys are gonna hey that talk," Tobio says bringing his milk to his lips.

"What talk?" Kenma asks. 

"The dating Tobio Kageyama talk," Koutarou says. 

"Oh, we're listening" Tetsurou says setting down his fork. 

"Okay, we don't care if you guys date Tobio, but you have to promise to never ever hurt him," Keiji starts. 

"He's right, Tobio is very special to us and he's innocent and we don't want anything bad to happen to him, and if you two ever do hurt Tobio, well then you will have two protective owls coming after you," Koutarou says. 

The two cats pale and quickly nods their heads with the death stare from Keiji. 

"Good, now let eat and go to practice," Koutarou says going back to his old self. 

Tobio bursts out laughing at the looks on Kenma's and Tetsurou's face. 

"You two should see the look on your faces," Tobio says with a smile. 

When they finish eating, they all go their seperate ways. Kenma and Tetsurou finds and isolated spot where they can talk. 

"How do you feel about Tobio?" Kenma asks as he sits down on the steps. 

"I want him," Tetsurou says sitting down beside Kenma. 

"So do I," Kenma admits. 

Meanwhile Keiji, Koutarou, and Tobio goes to an isolated gym and Tobio tells Keiji and Koutarou that he wants to be with Kenma and Tetsurou. 

* * *

When the third day comes by, Kenma decides to make his move on Tobio. He finds Tobio getting breakfast so he walks over to him. 

"Hey Tobs," Kenma says smiling. 

"Hey Ken, wanna eat breakfast with me?" Tobio asks with a cute tilt. 

"Of course," Kenma says smiling. 

They get their food and they go to a table in a corner. They sit by each other and Kenma rests his hand on Tobio's thigh. 

"You know, you have beautiful eyes," Kenma says resting his hand on his hand. 

"Thank you, no one really comments on my eyes, in fact no one really comment about appearance or anything, well beside my team," Tobio says looking down. 

"Well then they're dumb cause you're so fucking beautiful and I wouldn't mind complimenting you every day," Kenma says with a smile. 

Tobio looks at Kenma and Kenma can see him blushing. 

"Yeah you're way to fucking cute," Kenma says before going back to his food. 

They finish eating and Kenma walks with Tobio to the gym. 

"Good luck today during the matches," Kenma says turning so he's facing Tobio. 

"You too," Tobio says smiling. 

"Smile like that more, it's adorable," Kenma says smiling. 

Tobio giggles before they both walk to their own teams. When they have a break, Kenma sits down beside Tobio against the wall. 

"You're really good," Tobio says with a smile. 

Kenma smiles back and rests his head against Tobio's shoulder for a couple of seconds. 

"You're really good as well," Kenma comments. 

"Thanks, but you're way better than I will ever be," Tobio says 

"No way, you're much better then me," Kenma argues back. 

They just stare at each other and Tobio is the first to look away. 

"Fine you win," Tobio says with a pout. 

Kenma chuckles and runs his hand through Tobio's hair. 

"You're hair is very soft," Kenma notes. 

"I don't how though, I'm not the best at taking care of my hair," Tobio says. 

Before they can say anything else, they have to go back to practice. They stand up and starts to walk away before Kenma turns around to face Tobio again. 

"Hey Tobs, do you wanna eat lunch with me today?" Kenma asks. 

"I would love to," Tobio says smiling. 

Practice goes by smoothly and Kenma and Tobio walks together to get their food and find a table to sit at. They sit beside each other and soon the others comes by and join them at the table. Everyone is talking to one another but Kenma and Tobio talk to each other. Like before they walk together and goes their seperate ways with a smile on their faces. After dinner, Kenma takes Tobio to his room so they can hang out and plays video games together. 

"I still can't believe how good you are at these games," Tobio mumbles as he watches Kenma play his game. 

"It's like volleyball, it takes a lot of practice to this get good Tobs," Kenma says knowing that's how Tobio would understand. 

"Oh, that makes sense," Tobio says with wide eyes. 

Kenma glances at Tobio and can't help but smile at Tobio.

_'Yeah, this boy got me totally whipped already,' Kenma thinks to himself._

* * *

The fourth day, Tetsurou decides to make his move on Tobio as well. He finds Tobio sitting with Kenma so he joins those two at the table. 

"Hey kitten," Tetsurou says making Tobio blush. 

"Hi Tetsu," Tobio says with a small smile. 

"You do have a beautiful smile," Tetsurou says. 

"Thank you, I like your hair," Tobio says running his hand through Tetsurou's hair. 

Tetsurou blushes before he smiles at the youngest. 

"Why thank you," Tetsurou says resting his hand on Tobio's thigh. 

He glances at Kenma and see that he's giving Tetsurou a smirk. Tetsurou just smiles at him before turning his attention back to Tobio. 

"Hey, do you wanna practice with me today?" Tetsurou asks as he finds his hand through Tobio's hair. 

"I actually would love that," Tobio says smiling. 

"Great, and maybe afterwards we can go to my room to hangout tonight," Tetsurou says with a smirk. 

"Sounds good to me," Tobio says locking eyes with Tobio. 

"I really like your eyes, they're so blue and beautiful," Tetsurou says as he rests his hand against Tobio's cheek. 

Tobio nuzzle into his hand and places a hand over Tetsurou's hand. 

"Thank you," Tobio ways with a small smile. 

"You're welcome," Tetsurou says with a smile. 

"Why is that so fucking adorable?" Koutarou asks walking up to the table. 

"Cause Tobio is adorable," Keiji says as he sits down across from Kenma. 

They all finish breakfast and they go to the gym for practice. For today, they have everyone partner up so Tetsurou and Tobio partners up together. They have a good time and when they have a break, they sit against the wall. 

"Your sets are extremely good," Tetsurou says as he rests his head against his wall. 

"Thanks, I just practice a lot," Tobio mumbles. 

"Well it does pay off," Tetsurou says smiling. 

"I have to admit, I like setting for you, it's fun," Tobio says blushing as he looks away. 

"Awe, don't tell Koutarou that, he might get jealous," Tetsurou jokes. 

"I like setting for him as well," Tobio says as he looks back at Tetsurou. 

Tetsurou smiles and ruffles Tobio's hair. They go back to practice and eat lunch together and with the others as well. After lunch they finish practice and eat dinner. When they make it to Tetsurou's room they cuddle on the bed and watch movies for awhile. When they finish with movies they decided to plays some games to kill more time. 

"I have to admit that I like hanging out with you," Tetsurou says as he leans against the wall. 

"Same here, normally I'm shy around people but for some reason, I'm not so shy around you or Kenma, and I known you guys less than a week," Tobio says giggling. 

"Well I'm glad that Kenma and I got you out of your shell," Tetsurou says with a sincere smile. 

Tobio once again and he curls up into Tetsurou's chest. Tetsurou wraps his arms around Tobio's waist and they go back to watching movies. Tobio ends up falling asleep during the movie and when the movie ends Tetsurou ends up falling asleep as well. 


End file.
